Birthday Massacre
by Lilth Vaan
Summary: "Vert kills to be with me, I kill because I'm scared of Vert, and Zoom kills because we made him insane."- Rated because of murder! Implied AlanaxZoom and AlanaxVert. I don't own Battle Force 5.


_"Birthday Massacre"_

I never knew why my friend was planning it. Whenever I asked him, he replied," Because I like the color red." I never brought it up again.

"Wear your black and white dress." He barked. I nodded. We had other friends. Their names were Sherman, Spinner, Agura, and Stanford. But after I met Vert, I never saw them again. They didn't go to school, but days later their parents came to me, asking if I had seen them. I said no.

I looked Vert. "Do you know where they are?" I asked. He gazed at me.

"I made them disappear." He answered simply, smiling smugly.

I fluttered down my stairs, and saw a flash of red. Vert was standing before me, drenched in crimson. I tilted my head to the side in question. His blue orbs sneaked a glance to the kitchen.

I walked over there, and sighed inaudibly, leaning over the . My parents and my brother's bodies scattered the kitchen. I felt arms encircle my waist and someone bury their head into my neck.

"You forgive me, don't you?" Vert asked, one eye peering at me from my hair.

"Of course." I answered.

Vert grinned cheerfully, and lifted me into his arms.

"Great! Now then, let's get to Zoom's birthday!" He chirped. I nodded, letting him carry me to Zoom's birthday party.

Zoom's mother greeted us with a smile until she saw Vert, who stared absently back.

"Go and play with the others, Alana," ordered Vert. "I'll be there in a second."

I smiled at him as he dropped me to my feet, and danced off to see Zoom. Behind me I heard flesh being pierced.

If there was one thing I loved about Zoom is that he liked the color red too. Vert's and I present for him was just beginning. Anything red, he would love it. I grinned broadly at the birthday boy when he hugged me.

"It's awesome to see you made it, Alana!" Zoom exclaimed," Where's Vert?"

"He's coming." I simply replied. As if on cue, Vert slid the sliding glass door open, eyes plastered to me. His eyes gave me the signal.

"Zoom," I said, getting his attention," want to come see your present? The real one Vert needs to prepare."

Zoom nodded, beaming. I took him inside, and showed him his mother's murdered body. His eyes widened, and he looked sick.

"This is my present?" He yelled," You're sick!" He ran outside, and I glided after him. His screams echoed throughout my ears when I stood behind him.

I stood on my toes (yes, I came without shoes). Peering over his shoulder, I saw his main present. Only two were left.

Vert grinned nastily," Happy birthday, Zoom." A head was hanging from his fist by its hair.

"Happy birthday to you," I sang, sliding past him and skipping to Vert's side." Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Zo~om! Happy birthday to you!" I flung my arms out, black confetti flying out my sleeves.

His face paled, and doubled-over, his breakfast spewing out. He wiped it away, and looked back up when I walked to him, frowning.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked, brushing a piece of his ebony hair from his forehead.

"Let's start filming!" Vert declared, and I hopped to his side, beaming with Zoom stumbling after me.

After our introduction, Vert viewed the bodies, explaining how he killed them. Then he viewed a smiling me and a trembling Zoom.

"Don't forget to smile, Zoom. Alana, kill the one on the left." He stated, and I stopped smiling.

"I thought it was just to be you." I thought out loud. Vert shrugged.

I sighed," I'm sorry." I gazed at the boy. I pecked his lips, slitting his throat then quickly stabbing his abdomen several times.

Zoom's knees buckled from beneath him. I stood, wandering over to him and grinning painfully at the camera.

I passed the blood-coated knife to Zoom as Vert ordered," Kill the last one, birthday boy." Zoom trembled as he approached the girl.

"I'm so glad we don't have to go to school after this." I mused silently. Our high school isn't good for us. We're the scums who kill for pleasure. Vert kills to be with me, I kill because I'm scared of Vert, and Zoom kills because we made him insane.

When his lips brushed against hers, I felt jealousy fire up and I puffed out my cheeks, glowering. Next to me, Vert chuckled, grasping my hand.

"Let him kill her." He whispered.

Several stabs later, Zoom was covered in red. I hugged him with one arm.

"Good." Vert approved. Zoom looked at him with horror.

Dipping his finger in the blood, Vert wrote on the card: _Birthday Massacre's reign has begun._

"Now," I announced, grasping Zoom's hand," we three can be together! Forever!"

We exited Zoom's house through the garage. Vert drove us somewhere with Zoom's mom's car. I sat in the back, Zoom sat in the passenger seat, and Vert sat in the driver's seat.

"That was fun, wasn't it, Zoom?" I asked. Zoom looked at me, grinning.

"It was fun."


End file.
